The Golden Age
This entry deals with the placing of the Fallen Angel, Dakkon Blackblade and Elder Dragon comics, as well as the The Dragon War short story, which was published as backmatter in Dakkon Blackblade. It also considers The Story of the Battlemage Ravidel (An in-story summary of almost all the Armada Comics that was published on the official site of the Battlemage game), as it mentions these events. Dakkon/Trine/Sol'kanar Dakkon *The Dakkon Blackblade comic's intro says it takes place "centuries before the Brother's War". *The events in the comic are refered to as the "Blackblade-Dihada War" in other comics. *During the comic, Dihada mentions having given Dakkon his powers millenia ago. Fallen Angel *The narration says the Fall of the Angel Trine happens while Geyadrone Dihada is conquering the White Woods. *23 years after The Fall, Xarl meets Eska *326 years after The Fall, Xarl takes Eskil as an apprentice. *346 years after The Fall, Xarl dies, Trine goes on a rampage, and Eskil stops her. *The ending narration mentions that Eskil will go on to aid the people of the White Woods during the Blackblade-Dihada war. The Dragon War *Geyadrone entered Corondor "Shortly" after Sivitri was first chased away from Corondor. "Not long" after that, the poppies that defeated Sivitri disappeared (Because the Force of Nature that had created them had been corrupted into becoming Sol'kanar) *After being defeated by Dakkon, Sol'kanar seeks to summon Sivitri again, in order to conquer Corondor. The Story of the Battlemage Ravidel * This story places the Blackblade-Dihada war "millenia after the Thran. * It also claims that Sol'kanar tried to summon Sivitri, after behind defeated by Dakkon, in order to fight against Trine, but this is directly contradicted by the comics (Eskil will go on to help people during the Blackblade-Dihada war, which means Trine is long gone by the time Sol'kanar loses to Dakkon, and even longer gone by the time he summons Sivitri. I think information from the comics should take precedence over a tie in story on the website of a game. Thus the timeline becomes as follows Taking all of the above (and forgetting about that mistake in TSofBR), results in the following *Geyadrone Empowers Dakkon *Millenia later, Sivitri Scarzam attacks Corondor, but is chased away by a poinsonous poppy. Shortly afterwards, Geyadrone Dihada enters Corondor and corrupts Sol'Kanar. Meanwhile, Xarl corrupts Trine. *346 years later, Xarl dies. Eskil summons another angel to defeat Trine, and he becomes a planeswalker. *An unknown amount of time later Geyadrone tricks the boy from Carth into summoning Dakkon. The Blackblade-Dihada war takes place, while Eskil helps the people of the White Woods. *Some time after that Sol'kanar tries to summon Sivitri Scarzam. I have tried to keep all these events as close together as possible on the timeline to keep things clear. As the Blackblade-Dihada war is supposed to take place "millenia after the Thran" and "Centuries before the Brother's War", that sounds to me like somewhere between ~-1500 and ~-500 AR, but that is still increadibly vague. It's placing in relationship to other events around that time (Sorin Markov's ascension, the founding of Penregon) is simply unknowable, so its place on the timeline is still speculative. Chromium Rhuell Chromium appears in Dakkon Blackblade, alongside "The sixth Elder" Piru, his lover. She dies at the hands of Dakkon. Chromium appears again in the Elder Dragon comic, and it is hinted that this happens after Piru's death (Chromium calls Palladia-Mors "At traitor to the five", rather than "the six", and says he can "never love again"). This is confirmed by the reading order given for the comics in Wayfarer #3 and Urza-Mishra War #2. Palladia-Mors having been imprisoned for 80 years is mentioned in the Elder Dragon comic itself.